


To Know

by ngm



Series: The Realization Arc [1]
Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Thoughts, Character musing, Contemplation, Ficlet, Gen, Kissing, M/M, S2E5 References, mentions of character mortality, references to masturbation, references to past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: Black Saturn can't sleep after coming back from the future to a sort of certain present.This could be a companion piece to 'To Acknowledge', or not.





	To Know

 

His fleshlight lay on the bed next to him but CJ didn't bother with it, an arm draped across his forehead as he stared at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. 

The Groaner had kissed him. 

Like, kissed him like nobody else had before. 

Sure, there was Lex... and technically Robobot... but those intimate instances had been overpowered by the newest and freshest, the most vivid memory-- and his first ever kiss with tongue too. 

Black Saturn turned on his side on his bed, arm now folded behind his still cowled head and let out a breath. 

He didn't even know that the Groaner HAD a tongue... Well... like, it made sense. He guessed. There was too much to think about, besides how the other guy had grabbed him like... it was even no big deal and just laid it on him. 

Future Groaner had said something about the modified Robobots being susceptible to seeing acts of emotion-- what had they said? ' _To know love? Or True love?_ ' Something like that... But it was enough to make the vigilante perplexed. 

There wasn't enough time for them to be able to like, scan his brain and tell that he had any kind of emotion besides deep dark obsession for the clown... could there have been? 

That wasn't important right now, what mattered was that it worked and that before he'd been sent back, he'd grasped one of Groaner's hands in camaraderie, only to have the other placed delicately on top of his own. They'd never really... held hands or anything like that before, so even THAT had stuck out, his wedding ring even more so. 

Holy shit. What kind of future was there that someone fell in love with that clown and that he fell in love back? Was it even possible? 

Saturn felt a flush of jealousy at the thought... what made the clown so much better than HIM, that he should find a spouse? He should have asked about himself-- hell, maybe somebody here had noticed if future him was wearing a wedding ring or not. But what did it matter, he was just being competitive... but still. He was as good as the clown, maybe not as funny but easily as... what. Useful? Charming? Fun to be around? He definitely had a better face.... right? 

Another toss on his bed had CJ grabbing and hugging one of his pillows to his jaw, still unable to close his eyes. 

Every time he did, he saw Groaner preening, saw his gaze at the, what, the future version of him? And then saw them nearly jump into each other's arms. Groaner here didn't even know he was gone, didn't even know that he'd almost actually died! 

There had been a few moments of panic while in the shower earlier;  after he'd explained what had happened to the rest of the team and they fell back into their normal rhythm of doing whatever the fuck it was they did when they were not on a mission. Usually, for him, it was Fallout or some other video game, writing fanfics or jerking off... Well, that was his business, wasn't it? His room, his rules-- even still... CJ had felt that pike go through his chest, he'd felt the air gasp from him, he felt the flash of everything going cold, he'd heard the Groaner scream, Robo-Dino's noise of surprise... And then warmth and everything was tingling and felt smooth and calm as Gamora vanished. 

He almost DIED though!!! 

Saturn touched at the spot on his chest that wasn't there and let out a full sigh, eyes shutting for a moment and saw an image of the older Groaner, jumping in the air with excitement at him being alive. 

They were nemeses... Nemesisii? They were supposed to hate each other... Not kiss... Not have long hugs and if he was being REALLY honest with himself, that wasn't even the first time he'd experienced a long hug with the clown. There was that time when the mansion was exploding... Or the time when he'd found the Groaner after the 10 weeks of not fighting... 

CJ felt uneasy... He was happy to be alive but he felt a clawing absence and though the feeling was mildly reminiscent of loneliness, it felt somehow... worse? More dreadful. Could he even still be in a brooding, obsessive relationship with someone if they were already married? Or... were going to be? Was this something that should be bothering him at all? Like, it wasn't really his business WHAT the Groaner did in the future... Well, if it had to do with causing crime, then yes, it was his business actually, but what he did in HIS room, so to speak was all for the clown to know and for him to... not know. 

But why? Why did he feel like he should? Like it was his right to? 

The vigilante rolled onto his back, kicking away his sheet and let out a groan, both hands moving to his cowl. 

He couldn't even jerk off right now!! 

There was too much on his mind and even if he did, he'd probably start thinking about the clown... not that it was an entirely NEW thing there... but then to his wedding ring and then that he was fucking in LOVE with somebody and there was a weird feeling that came with the whole situation. Hell, he'd tried twice TONIGHT and no dice. Was it guilt? Was he feeling guilty? No... It felt more like... jealousy in a way and that made Saturn let out another annoyed sound, pulling at his cowl and tossing it to the floor with frustration. 

The GROANER shouldn't be doing anything that he should be jealous of, ever. It didn't make any sense! He was rich (technically!) he was the handsome, bachelor sex stallion in a famous group of Super Heroes..! Hell, he had a swanky bedroom in TWO separate mansions and yet... He still felt anxious. Still felt incomplete. Still, would spend the rest of this night wondering who the Groaner was married to.

The guy didn't even say 'she', he said 'them' "You know 'them' VERY well." and 'them' was universal for 'HE', right? So at least he could deduce that the clown was married to a guy... but what guy did he know very well? 

Courtney? The idea made him bristle, feeling a chill at the idea. Sure... Courtney was hot by like, California standards and having a chick name didn't hurt but... He definitely wasn't the other guy's type... 

 Ranger and Rex were more likely to have a drunken breakdown that culminated in gross-- okay, he'd written a fic about it once but that was for another time-- neither of them were the Groaner's type either. Robobot was out of the question, besides the clown didn't seem like a sloppy seconds sorta dude. 

Oh, who knew, there was the whole League of Evil and though they hadn't come across Dr.Devizo or anyone but Robo-Dino, it was fair to say that the cyborg T-rex was also NOT on the marriage roster. 

It shouldn't matter. It DIDN'T matter. Everything was fine and cool. He was back where he should be, time was still carrying on. Rex wasn't dead and he would be using the information he had to make sure that he wasn't going to be making the same mistakes that he technically had. 

But still. 

That kiss. 

CJ tossed back onto his side, letting out a small disgruntled noise as he hugged his pillows to his chest and let out a breath. 

 

He could probably work out jerking off to that kiss after a few more days and everything would be back to normal!

 


End file.
